<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ditched. by StarburstsAreGross</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110267">Ditched.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarburstsAreGross/pseuds/StarburstsAreGross'>StarburstsAreGross</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarburstsAreGross/pseuds/StarburstsAreGross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi Yamaguchi starts to Ignore his friend Kei Tsukishima. Why though exactly?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo!!<br/>This Fanfic is based off @jrmxcc 's art (On tik tok) (@Jrmxaart on Instagram) So full credits to them!<br/>Their art is wonderful!! Go check them out, they deserve it. 💕🔫</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another boring day. Another boring practice. And for what? </p><p>Kei Tsukishima Huffed. Pushing up his glasses. Watching from the sidelines had always been his thing. But now it was different. You see, Before, He would watch from the sidelines in the game. Participating with such minimal effort, he could just step out of the game and no real difference would be made. And of course, Yamaguchi was always right there with him. Saving him from the drowning boredom that trapped him. </p><p>This time, It was different. He was on the actual sidelines. Daichi had set him out for this practice. Something about Sugawara wanting to play more, and Kageyama had refused to sit out. That wouldn't bother him. Not normally. But Tadashi had been ignoring him. So even if he wanted to talk to him- He wouldn’t be able to do so. </p><p>The practice was set up with Hinata and Kageyama against Sugawara and Asahi, A two on two. Too intense for really anyone's taste. Or; any normal person according to Tsukki. Nishinoya and Tadashi were practicing together, Coach Ukai and Takeda were practicing, Which shocked everyone. But Ukai said It was better for Takeda to have some practice with the actual sport. </p><p>Tsukishima just watched. He was the only person who wasn't actually doing anything. </p><p>“Gah-” Takeda mumbled, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry about that.” He had hit the ball at Tsukishima. With an unamused glare Tsukishma picked the ball back up and held it in his arms. Making it clear he wouldn’t be returning it. </p><p>“I- uh- I’ll go get another one!” </p><p>Ukai nodded, “Ill go with you. So you don’t make a mess.” Tsukishima could have sworn he whispered something else to Takeda before they both walked off to the storage closet, shutting the door behind him. </p><p>“Uh- Okay.” Tsukishima mumbled, Deciding against any further questions. He was about to toss the ball to the side when Tadashi walked up to him. </p><p>“T-Tsukki? Can we use that ball? Noya hit ours t-too hard- and It- D-Deflated slightly..” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. Watching Him. before he handed the ball over. </p><p>The other took the ball, running off afterwards. </p><p>Tsukki watched, part of him urging him to do something. Time seemed to slow down. He didn’t know what to do. That was the first time in four days Tadashi had even said a word to him. And he didn’t say anything in return. </p><p>Almost in a panic, he grabbed onto Tadashi's arm, placing a thumb over one of the Freckles he had spent nights counting. When Tadashi and him had sleepovers, and he wore short sleeves. Normally he could see some of his freckles. And he spent the nights he couldn’t sleep counting them. That distracted him from Tadashi’s almost scared glance. “T-Tsukki?” </p><p>“Tadashi.. Why have you been avoiding me?” He asked faintly, his cheeks red with embarrassment. He could feel the stares of everyone. Is this how Tadashi felt when he got bullied? </p><p>He jumped, Freeing his arm from Tsukkis grasp. “I-Its nothing.. I gotta go-” </p><p>Tsukki paused, watching him walk away. He lifted his hand up to look at it. Would that be their last interaction? His eyes shined with disappointment, as he looked over at Tadashi and Noya continuing with their practice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. More people than I expected started to read this.<br/>*Intense breathing*<br/>Make sure to check out the original artist !!<br/>(@jrmxcc On tik tok) (@Jrmxaart on Instagram) !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After practice Tsukishima was walking home. Like always. Though it was alone, like it had continued to be recently. He only thought that Yamaguchi would be walking home alone too. He was wrong. </p><p>Today just seemed to get worse.</p><p>He started off his walk home by stopping at Sakanoshita, to buy a small snack. He had skipped out on lunch. Normally he just ate to talk to Yamaguchi. or - Listen to him. He didn’t even have a place to sit anymore. So He just hid in the library. </p><p>He picked out a Granola bar, then walked up to the front desk, pulling out his wallet. So tediously decorated with a single Dinosaur patch that Yamaguchi had bought him. It hurt him to look at it. </p><p>Ukai raised a brow at Tsukki, trying to read his expression. He opened his mouth then shut it again. What was going on with this once overly salty and confident kid? Now he was- Sad. </p><p>“Coach? Where do thes-” Takeda mumbled, walking out of the back before he saw Tsukishima. “I-I’ll figure it out on my own-” He said quickly before running off again. </p><p>Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at Ukai, who was struggling to speak. “Just- Take the granola bar- Free of charge. Don’t tell anyone about this- Kapeesh?” </p><p>“I have no one to tell. So fine by me.” Tsukishima mumbled, grabbing his Granola bar and walking away. </p><p>He walked out the store, huffing slightly as He opened his granola bar. It would've been the perfect walk home, had he not run into Hinata and yamaguchi. </p><p>He had been walking down a longer road, when he saw them. Standing and talking by a bench. He and Yamaguchi talked there, a lot. But that didn’t matter now. Not to Tsukki. So why did his chest feel all weird. He hated it. </p><p>He watched Yamaguchi's Expression change from happy to scared. And from what he could tell also the faint feeling of disliking. He couldn't tell if he disliked him, or the situation. But his brain allowed the horrible thoughts he had been having all week to flood back in. </p><p>He looked at Yamaguchi, who looked away from him. </p><p>Was he too much of a burden to even look at? He huffed, glaring at Hinata as he passed by. “Tch,” </p><p>He continued to walk, ignoring the pain in his chest till it became too much. He paused, gripping his chest slightly. He glared back at Hinata. ‘Jealousy?’ He paused, thinking. ‘So I like Tadashi, huh?’ </p><p>Hinata shivered slightly, Having the feeling that he was being watched; More like, Glared at. He reached over and gripped onto Tadashis arm, then continued to walk away with him. </p><p>Tsukishima paused, watching them. The pain in his chest got worse. If he stayed still he feared he might throw up. So he forced himself to continue to walk. </p><p>Ignoring the burning in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>